North Of Nowhere, But Still We're Somewhere
by norah-hunt
Summary: Will Stanton and Bran Davies go up north as exchange students to a small town in Manitoba, Canada called the Pas. there, they meet a girl named Winnie who is hosting them in her home.chapter2 upi can't figure out how to get rid of the3rd chapter. sorry
1. The Old One and the Pendragon Arrive

Title: North Of Nowhere, But Still We're Somewhere  
  
Author: Norah-hunt  
  
Summary: Will Stanton and Bran Davies go up north as exchange students to a small town in Manitoba, Canada called the Pas. There, they meet a girl named Winnie who is hosting in them in her home. Unexpectedly, the Dark has gained back control and Will, Bran and Winnie are in for the adventure of their lifetimes. It will take all of Will, Bran and Winnies combined skills to beat back the dark once and for all. Please Read and Review! This is my first attempt at a fic, although I've read a lot.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish every single last bit of the Dark Is Rising was mine, but alas, that is not the case. Anyways, it all belongs to the talented Susan Cooper. Bubye  
  
*****  
  
A time will come, a dawn will rise,  
When folk of Old, must save men's lives,  
Or taste the bitter zest of death,  
As Dark and shadow hiss a breath,  
  
Will Stanton, Last of the Old Ones, was finally here. For weeks he had planned it. Deviously manipulating his parents so that they would let him go. He pleaded, he shouted, begged them. And yes, he did go.  
  
Will looked out the small window of the plane in which he sat. The sky was cloudless, a pure blanket of azure, resting gently on his shoulders. Birds too far above his head to be identified soared gracefully in a world with no boundaries. A world where anything was possible and there was no reason to fear.  
  
On the ground, however, it was not so peaceful, not so free. It was tiny and cramped, a small runway and airport huddled close to each other, because beyond them, a great forest loomed. Tangle branches clashed with one another, creating shadows and blocking all but a little light. The forest was threatening and powerful, Will could feel it.  
  
The soft thud of the airplane wheels touching the ground swiftly brought Will's attention back and away from the dark and beautiful outdoors. Feigning a tired smile he looked over at his pale white-haired friend, Bran, who was sitting next to him. Bran returned the smile, his teeth looking eerily white against his sallow lips. The only pigment that coloured Bran's pale ghostly features were his eyes. Tawny and gold, they were, flecked with a medley of an earthy brown. But hidden, they were, behind a dark pair of sunglasses to protect them from the painful glare of the sun.  
  
It had been a long day. Both had been up at the crack of dawn, and hustled off to the Gatwick airport in London. (A/N I'm not sure if that's the London airport but I'm too lazy to look it up. Please bear with me.) Once there they said their tearful goodbyes to Mrs. Stanton, Will's mother and quickly squeezed through security so as not to miss there flight. The flight was long and boring, with narrow, hard seats and bad food, and throughout it all, Will was plagued with a sense that there was more to this trip that was yet to be discovered. His senses as an Old One, tingled, the sensation growing ever stronger as they neared their final destination. He could not tell if he was being warned of an upcoming danger or an upcoming quest. He would wait and see.  
  
"Come on then," Bran's Welch voiced lilted, "We'd best get moving or we'll be left on board." Embarrassed, Will swam out of the sea of his thoughts to see that they and another man were the ones left on the plane. "Yes," Will agreed, and made a move to stand up.  
  
The plane they took was small, not like the huge commercial plane they had ridden across the Atlantic Ocean, and they had to use small steps to get out. As they made their way down, a plump friendly flight attendant smiled cheerily at them. "Welcome to The Pas, Manitoba, boys. There isn't a more beautiful place in all of Canada." They thanked her politely for a pleasant flight and turned towards the airport doors.  
  
Inside the airport was just as tight and small as outside. A tiny desk, car rental station and a couple of chairs were all that could be crammed in. Amid the other passengers which gathered around a small counter where there luggage was being deposited, Will could make out a pair a pair of women. Both tall, one a women in her late forties and the other a teenage girl of about Will's age. The woman was holding a large sign that said in bold, black letters: Will Stanton & Bran Davies (A/N Davies is Bran's last name right?).  
  
Bran nudged Will in the ribs, nodding towards two women. "This is it," he said, "Our new family for the next year. Let's go meet them."  
  
Will and Bran fought there way through the little, but tightly packed crowd of travelers. Finally, they reached the pair. Both wore enthusiastic smiles and looked excited to see them.  
  
Will tried to do the same, but his tired face wouldn't mold into a convincing smile. All he managed was a pathetic half smile, with only one side of his mouth curved slightly upwards.  
  
"Hello," the older woman said, "You must be the exchange students from England and Whales." Her eyes twinkled, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Lorie, and this is my daughter Winnie."  
  
Will and looked over at Winnie. Her dark, almost navy blue eyes were friendly and the peered back at him with interest. Will's senses gave a sharp twinge and he knew that he, Winnie and Bran were going to be in for a long hard ride.  
  
PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU WOULD!!!!!!!!! THIS IS MY FIRST TRY AT A FIC!!!!!!! SO I WANT SOME FEED BACK!!! I'm OPEN TO FLAMES, CRTICISM, PRAISE, WHATEVER, BUT PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!  
  
IT"S What'll MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE MORE!!!!!! Bubye 


	2. A Sunset And Unsettling Events

Replies to reviews: Thank you everyone for reviewing my story. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, it's just my first chapter was a spur of the moment sort of thing. I've been really busy and I haven't really come up with any more ideas. Please bear with me. Btw, I got my idea because I thought: hey. Why is that we never no what happens in North America? I hope you will all continue to like it!;)  
  
Madeleine Mitchell Carr - hey! Thanks for starting me off! I really appreciate it! And for where it's going. It's basically going to be a big struggle: Light vs. Dark in the dark reaches of the northern Boreal forests of Canada.  
  
Huntress Diana - Thank you for reviewing! Now I need to think of another rhyme thing for the start.. :P and thanks for the suggestion about the author's notes. I'll remember that. And I'll remember how to spell Wales too. Trust me. You'll see plenty of what Winnie's up to. ;)  
  
Ruth - thanks Ruth! It's good to have another positive review! THANK YOU!:D  
  
Silver On The Tree - I like the sound of that "wow" I hope that this chapter does that too. ;) and when I said deviously manipulating, I just meant that he REALLY REALLY REALLY wanted to go. Sorry if I put Will out of character.  
  
A-man - Hey A-man. What do you mean by expand the intro? I'll try if you tell me what you mean. And if you're wondering whether or not Bran remembers what happened at SOTT, then I guess you'll have to wait. :P  
  
Rika - Why thank you Rika. I appreciate that.  
  
Now with, on with the chapter.  
  
Where earth and stone, and water meet,  
Lie trickery, Dark and deceit.  
But with the help of comrades bold,  
The Light shall win, and from the Old  
New powers wake, and soon to rise  
A boy of good, that will surprise.  
  
The drive home was uncomfortably quiet. It seemed as though Winnie and Lorie's bubbling excitement had simmered away to a slight apprehension. What now? What were they to say? Their new guests had not tried to make conversation, and nor did they.  
  
Winnie stared out the window. Its glass was glazed with a coat of mud and spattered bugs, their innards but little flecks of disgusting sludge. Will frightened her. When he looked into her eyes at the airport, she felt a distinct feeling of power. A hidden power, a secret power. The hair on the back of her neck rose every time she chanced a glance at him. So here she was, gazing determinedly out the window, avoiding all eyes but the invisible ones of the trees. Yes, the trees did have eyes. She was sure of it. More often than her mom would approve of, she had walked the twisting trail of the woods. They were no ordinary trees.  
  
Some of the trees were ancient. They and stood proud, surrounded by their fellows, for hundreds of years. Their whispers and stares did not go unnoticed by Winnie. She had an odd sense that they were magic.  
  
But that was silly, she told herself harshly, there is no such thing as magic. And wishing so will only make you foolish. Do really want Will and Bran to think you odd?  
  
At last their car crunched off the highway and onto a turn off called: Sunset Beach. Dust enveloped them in a thick fog as Lorie's old Toyota Corolla rumbled down the road.  
  
"You'll be able to see the lake in a moment, boys" Said Lorie, breaking the stifling silence.  
  
Will and Bran, who had been sitting tiredly, eyes almost closed, perked up at this. The car reached the end of the road. In front of them lay a beautiful beach, covered in pure white sand, untouched except for the tiny patterns of footprints left by a variety of birds. But beyond it, there was a sight that took Will's breath a way.  
  
The failing light revealed a gorgeous sunset. Brilliant shades of pink, orange and gold weaved intricate patterns upon the water's smooth surface. The dark trees of distant land were silhouetted by the suns dying face. There presence adding to the innocence and purity of the sun.  
  
Will knew the beach was rightfully named.  
  
Bran had even removed his dark sunglasses, letting his strange eyes drink in the full majesty of the site before him. Never were there sunsets like this in England or Wales. It was a moment that would be fixed in their memories forever. A picture of absolute beauty, and one that they would never see again.  
  
And then, it was passed, the car not slowed. Through many more twists and bends the car traveled before at last settling in the driveway of a small but homely cottage.  
  
Winnie's cottage was build of wood. Large thick pine logs felled by her ancestors held together by ancient mortar. Although there had been some additions over the many years, most of her cottage was made up the original wood. The roof was copper, turned a misty green, from weather and age. Will felt drawn to the place at once.  
  
The tiny cabin fit perfectly with its surroundings. It was bordered by a small lawn, wildflowers blossoming from untamed gardens. The earthy tones of green and brown mingled harmoniously with the bright faces of the flowers.  
  
Will felt a curious stirring of the air. Magic swirled throughout it. This cottage was shielded, protected from the dangers so near. The beasts that the forests hosted. Will glanced at Bran; his friend seemed to feel nothing in the air.  
  
This new knowledge brought unease to Will. Why was this house protected? The Dark was banished. Gone. Unless.. No. It couldn't be.  
  
Unbidden, Will's mind sprang back to a memory from two weeks before..  
  
*Math was always Will's least favorite subject. The numbers never fully made sense to him, and his dry, dusty teacher only made matters worse. Never the less, Will always tried to pay attention. As the youngest member of the Stanton family he always was vaguely aware of his siblings success. He felt an unexplained pressure to live up to their expectations. And there was, of course, no reason why he should.  
  
During an especially boring lesson in trigonometry, Will began to feel his attention wander, his eyes lose focus. Slowly, the room dimmed and he was enveloped in a blanket of heavy darkness. Whispers arose from it. Voices neither male nor female but were hauntingly familiar. Chanting began, softly at first, and then increasing in volume until it was a torment of noise. Words crashed on him, pounding him like the waves of a frenzied sea open a rocky shore.  
  
A time will come, a dawn will rise,  
When folk of Old, must save men's lives,  
Or taste the bitter zest of death,  
As Dark and shadow hiss a breath,  
  
Where earth and stone, and water meet,  
Lie trickery, Dark and deceit.  
But with the help of comrades bold,  
The Light shall win, and from the Old  
New powers wake, and soon to rise  
A boy of good, that will surprise.  
  
They voices faded. And fear washed over Will. A prophecy. This could not be. It told of the Dark. No. They were banished. Thrown out of time by the silver blossom on the Midsummer's Tree. This could not be.  
  
Where was Merriman? Desperately will felt and irrational need to have his mentor beside him. What had happened? He needed guidance.  
  
Will was awakened by stifled giggles, and the concerned, but irritated look of his teacher.  
  
"Will! Are you all right? What in god's name happened?" Will's teacher glanced at his pale and sweaty face. "Perhaps you should go to the headmaster's office, Mr. Stanton. Go to him and call home. There's a good boy."  
  
He helped Will shakily climb to his feet. *  
  
Maybe the Dark was back. Maybe the Dark did once again and reign over the mortal world. It frightened him. And Bran still did not know it.  
  
Winnie's timid voice brought Will back from his ponderings.  
  
"Dinner is almost ready. After it I can show you your room." She smiled prettily. "I hope you guys like pasta and pesto sauce because it's my favorite!"  
  
Lorie opened the door of her tiny little cabin. They all piled in and enjoyed a hearty meal. Although, Will's thoughts were always shadowed with an unexplained wariness. His senses were keen and his guard was up. What ever was happening it was not natural. He was sure of it.  
  
Well. As long as it tooko me to write it, here's chapter two. I WOULD REALLY REALLY REALLY LOVE SOME MORE REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
Cheers,  
  
-Norah 


	3. A Sunset And Unsettling Events

Replies to reviews: Thank you everyone for reviewing my story. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, it's just my first chapter was a spur of the moment sort of thing. I've been really busy and I haven't really come up with any more ideas. Please bear with me. Btw, I got my idea because I thought: hey. Why is that we never no what happens in North America? I hope you will all continue to like it!;)  
  
Madeleine Mitchell Carr - hey! Thanks for starting me off! I really appreciate it! And for where it's going. It's basically going to be a big struggle: Light vs. Dark in the dark reaches of the northern Boreal forests of Canada.  
  
Huntress Diana - Thank you for reviewing! Now I need to think of another rhyme thing for the start.. :P and thanks for the suggestion about the author's notes. I'll remember that. And I'll remember how to spell Wales too. Trust me. You'll see plenty of what Winnie's up to. ;)  
  
Ruth - thanks Ruth! It's good to have another positive review! THANK YOU!:D  
  
Silver On The Tree - I like the sound of that "wow" I hope that this chapter does that too. ;) and when I said deviously manipulating, I just meant that he REALLY REALLY REALLY wanted to go. Sorry if I put Will out of character.  
  
A-man - Hey A-man. What do you mean by expand the intro? I'll try if you tell me what you mean. And if you're wondering whether or not Bran remembers what happened at SOTT, then I guess you'll have to wait. :P  
  
Rika - Why thank you Rika. I appreciate that.  
  
Now with, on with the chapter.  
  
Where earth and stone, and water meet,  
Lie trickery, Dark and deceit.  
But with the help of comrades bold,  
The Light shall win, and from the Old  
New powers wake, and soon to rise  
A boy of good, that will surprise.  
  
The drive home was uncomfortably quiet. It seemed as though Winnie and Lorie's bubbling excitement had simmered away to a slight apprehension. What now? What were they to say? Their new guests had not tried to make conversation, and nor did they.  
  
Winnie stared out the window. Its glass was glazed with a coat of mud and spattered bugs, their innards but little flecks of disgusting sludge. Will frightened her. When he looked into her eyes at the airport, she felt a distinct feeling of power. A hidden power, a secret power. The hair on the back of her neck rose every time she chanced a glance at him. So here she was, gazing determinedly out the window, avoiding all eyes but the invisible ones of the trees. Yes, the trees did have eyes. She was sure of it. More often than her mom would approve of, she had walked the twisting trail of the woods. They were no ordinary trees.  
  
Some of the trees were ancient. They and stood proud, surrounded by their fellows, for hundreds of years. Their whispers and stares did not go unnoticed by Winnie. She had an odd sense that they were magic.  
  
But that was silly, she told herself harshly, there is no such thing as magic. And wishing so will only make you foolish. Do really want Will and Bran to think you odd?  
  
At last their car crunched off the highway and onto a turn off called: Sunset Beach. Dust enveloped them in a thick fog as Lorie's old Toyota Corolla rumbled down the road.  
  
"You'll be able to see the lake in a moment, boys" Said Lorie, breaking the stifling silence.  
  
Will and Bran, who had been sitting tiredly, eyes almost closed, perked up at this. The car reached the end of the road. In front of them lay a beautiful beach, covered in pure white sand, untouched except for the tiny patterns of footprints left by a variety of birds. But beyond it, there was a sight that took Will's breath a way.  
  
The failing light revealed a gorgeous sunset. Brilliant shades of pink, orange and gold weaved intricate patterns upon the water's smooth surface. The dark trees of distant land were silhouetted by the suns dying face. There presence adding to the innocence and purity of the sun.  
  
Will knew the beach was rightfully named.  
  
Bran had even removed his dark sunglasses, letting his strange eyes drink in the full majesty of the site before him. Never were there sunsets like this in England or Wales. It was a moment that would be fixed in their memories forever. A picture of absolute beauty, and one that they would never see again.  
  
And then, it was passed, the car not slowed. Through many more twists and bends the car traveled before at last settling in the driveway of a small but homely cottage.  
  
Winnie's cottage was build of wood. Large thick pine logs felled by her ancestors held together by ancient mortar. Although there had been some additions over the many years, most of her cottage was made up the original wood. The roof was copper, turned a misty green, from weather and age. Will felt drawn to the place at once.  
  
The tiny cabin fit perfectly with its surroundings. It was bordered by a small lawn, wildflowers blossoming from untamed gardens. The earthy tones of green and brown mingled harmoniously with the bright faces of the flowers.  
  
Will felt a curious stirring of the air. Magic swirled throughout it. This cottage was shielded, protected from the dangers so near. The beasts that the forests hosted. Will glanced at Bran; his friend seemed to feel nothing in the air.  
  
This new knowledge brought unease to Will. Why was this house protected? The Dark was banished. Gone. Unless.. No. It couldn't be.  
  
Unbidden, Will's mind sprang back to a memory from two weeks before..  
  
*Math was always Will's least favorite subject. The numbers never fully made sense to him, and his dry, dusty teacher only made matters worse. Never the less, Will always tried to pay attention. As the youngest member of the Stanton family he always was vaguely aware of his siblings success. He felt an unexplained pressure to live up to their expectations. And there was, of course, no reason why he should.  
  
During an especially boring lesson in trigonometry, Will began to feel his attention wander, his eyes lose focus. Slowly, the room dimmed and he was enveloped in a blanket of heavy darkness. Whispers arose from it. Voices neither male nor female but were hauntingly familiar. Chanting began, softly at first, and then increasing in volume until it was a torment of noise. Words crashed on him, pounding him like the waves of a frenzied sea open a rocky shore.  
  
A time will come, a dawn will rise,  
When folk of Old, must save men's lives,  
Or taste the bitter zest of death,  
As Dark and shadow hiss a breath,  
  
Where earth and stone, and water meet,  
Lie trickery, Dark and deceit.  
But with the help of comrades bold,  
The Light shall win, and from the Old  
New powers wake, and soon to rise  
A boy of good, that will surprise.  
  
They voices faded. And fear washed over Will. A prophecy. This could not be. It told of the Dark. No. They were banished. Thrown out of time by the silver blossom on the Midsummer's Tree. This could not be.  
  
Where was Merriman? Desperately will felt and irrational need to have his mentor beside him. What had happened? He needed guidance.  
  
Will was awakened by stifled giggles, and the concerned, but irritated look of his teacher.  
  
"Will! Are you all right? What in god's name happened?" Will's teacher glanced at his pale and sweaty face. "Perhaps you should go to the headmaster's office, Mr. Stanton. Go to him and call home. There's a good boy."  
  
He helped Will shakily climb to his feet. *  
  
Maybe the Dark was back. Maybe the Dark did once again and reign over the mortal world. It frightened him. And Bran still did not know it.  
  
Winnie's timid voice brought Will back from his ponderings.  
  
"Dinner is almost ready. After it I can show you your room." She smiled prettily. "I hope you guys like pasta and pesto sauce because it's my favorite!"  
  
Lorie opened the door of her tiny little cabin. They all piled in and enjoyed a hearty meal. Although, Will's thoughts were always shadowed with an unexplained wariness. His senses were keen and his guard was up. What ever was happening it was not natural. He was sure of it.  
  
Well. As long as it tooko me to write it, here's chapter two. I WOULD REALLY REALLY REALLY LOVE SOME MORE REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
Cheers,  
  
-Norah 


End file.
